thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Perry Blitz
Perry was one of Lyssa's tributes, but was auctioned off to Utkar. Please do not edit without my permission. Thank you! Basic Info: Token: '''A small hairclip that once belonged to his sister. '''Appearence: '''Perry has messy reddish-brown hair. He's also very tall, and his eyes are a chocolate brown color. '''Personality: '''Perry is always depressed, even if people can't see it because he fakes being calm. The only time he lets go is when he's in the woods. '''Strengths: He's the perfect thief, knowing how to make his way around alarms and be as silent as a cat. His survival skills are off the charts, seeing as he's lived in the woods for 5 years. '''Weaknesses: '''He'll do anything for information about his family and he doesn't know how to hunt, seeing as he eats berries most of the time. Also, although he is tall, Perry isn't very strong at all, so if it came to hand-to-hand combat, he would definetly be the loser. Inspiration: Perry was inspired by the poem Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening by Robert Frost. I love poetry, and this poem is so simple and yet it makes me feel truly human every time I read it. Click here to read the poem. Backstory: It was a lovely fall day in District 6. The few trees inside the District itself were showing off their lovely dresses of colorful leaves, and the woods were alight with firey pigments that challenged the sun. But Perry was not enjoying the beautiful day outside. Instead, he was reading a letter. A secret letter, smuggled into the District on a train from his uncle. Dear Perry, It is to my dismay that I must tell you this, but alas, you shall know. Your father and mother, Luka and Merideth Blitz, have been pronounced dead at the sight of the shooting yesterday in District 7, where your father was to give a speech on the new lumber trains gifted to the District by the Capitol. As he was walking up to the podium, however, a gunshot rang out. Your poor father was hit by the bullet and fell to the ground, bleeding from his chest. Your mother shrieked and ran onstage, but she was shot as well. The Capitol tried as hard as they could, but this kind of heart wound cannot be healed, even by the best doctors the Capitol has. Your sister, Lyra, was fine. She had not been harmed in any way, but I fear she is taking this very hard. I am afraid she might run away. Included in this envelope is one ticket for tomorrow's train to District 11. When you see the wooden fence that surrounds 7, jump the train. I live in the cabin farthest from the river. Do hurry, but only pack what you need and be careful not to be seen. My deepest love, Solomon Perry, taken over by grief but ever the faithful nephew, followed these instructions and was able to make it to District 7. However, it was too late. Lyra was long gone, and Solomon couln't do anything to stop her. Overwhelmed by the loss of his entire family, Perry ran off into the woods in an attempt to find his sister. But in District 7, it is easy to get lost in the green light between leaves. He was alone. Perry, being clever, figured out how to tell poisonus berries from good ones and built a lean-to to live in. And when he finally found his way out of the woods, he wasn't exactly longing to return to Capitol tyranny. So he stole things from the unlocked cabins at night, and planted notes all over the woods hoping Lyra would find them and follow the hints back to him. When the reapings came, he decided if there was one way to get Lyra to notice him (if she was even alive) was to volunteer. And that's exactly what he did. Category:District 6 Category:Males Category:Unfinished Category:17 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Utkar22's Tributes Category:Utkar22 Category:Volunteer